This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Universal joints are commonly used in drivelines of automobiles and trucks. The universal joint transmits power between two rotating shafts. A typical universal joint includes a pair of opposed yoke assemblies coupled to one another via a trunnion. Each yoke assembly typically includes a yoke portion and a barrel portion. The yoke and barrel portions are typically a unitarily formed member. Therefore, different yoke and barrel portions are not interchangeable with one another and both are formed from the same material.